Striptease
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: Srsly couldn't think of a good title for this one...Bah..Whatever. AyameRitsu quicky. MasterSlaveStripingToys YAOI


-1Quick Notes: I don't own Fruits Basket, yada, yada…Do I really even need to say that anymore? I mean…you guys know I don't own this 9.9.…Aaanyway…Felt a little porny and felt bad about not updating for so long..So here, have some Ritsu/Ayame porn. These two are quickly becoming some of my regulars, before long they'll be like Haru/Kyo XDD Forgive typo's errors, etc. Enjoy

Ritsu wound his fingers around one another nervously as the door in front of him opened and Ayame walked in. Ayame slowly undid the scarf from around his neck and pulled off his heavy coat. He looked slowly at Ritsu and nodded his head upward. Ritsu immediately jumped to his feet. Ayame smirked, nodding his head slightly to show his approval. Ritsu beamed. Ayame tossed his long hair behind him and sighed.

"Your clothes, Ritsu…" He said, smiling smugly at the feminine man in front of him. Ritsu stared, then jumped and began untying the back of his kimono.

"Not so fast…" Ayame said, sitting down in his favorite elegant armchair. The shop was closed today, so only he and Ritsu were there. He laid back in the chair, slowly pulling off his robe, showing his chest and broad shoulders. Ritsu swallowed hard, feeling his stomach flip.

Ayame reached his hand down and rubbed over his stomach slowly.

"Go slower…Give me a show…." He said slowly. Ritsu blushed, but continued to untie the sash on his kimono, slower this time. When he had it untied, he pulled it around his waist slowly and threw it to Ayame, smiling slightly. Ayame caught it, and returned Ritsu's smile.

Ritsu turned, his back facing Aya, and slowly slid his kimono off his shoulders a little. He looked back, blushing, and let the cloth slip a little more, exposing his back down to his waist. Ayame sighed, content.

"Mm…You look good Ritsu…" He said, rubbing around his legs and slowly over his crotch. Ritsu's eyes widened at the sight and he felt his own member twitch and harden.

"Mmmm….Keep going…." Ayame cooed, rubbing his crotch a little harder. Ritsu nodded, letting the kimono drop to the floor.

Aya's eyes widened as he stared at the silk panties Ritsu had on underneath. The were pink and stopped just at the top of his shaped ass. Ayame licked his lips slowly.

"Turn around…" He said. Ritsu nodded and turned slowly. His cock was erect and stretching the underwear band to near breaking. Ayame eyed it, rubbing his own erection through his pants.

"Mmmm…" Aya sighed. He unzipped his pants and pulled his member out, rubbing it slowly.

Ritsu smiled and pulled the underwear off, throwing them to the side. He licked around his mouth and began walking slowly toward Aya. Ayame held his hand up to stop him.

"Not yet…I said I wanted a show." He said calmly. His golden eyes worked their way up Ritsu's body, starting from his delicate feet, his toned legs, his slender hips, squared chest, shaped shoulders, soft face, and stopped at his light brown eyes. Ayame smirked at him and pointed toward the floor. Ritsu immediately sat down. Ayame, on the other hand, stood up and began walking over to a chest in the corner of his office. His cock bobbed as he walked, and all Ritsu could think was how good it must taste. He longed to have his mouth stretched over it, and run his tongue up and down the veins. Then Aya would grab his hair and pull him toward it, making him swallow as much of it as he could. And when Ritsu hit just the right spot…..

He licked his lips thinking about the fluid sliding down his throat, coating his lips and running down his chin. Ritsu's member was painfully hard now, and pre-cum was leaking out of the tip thanks to his mini fantasy. He longed to grab it and jerk himself off to release the pressure, but he couldn't. Not until Ayame told him he could.

"Here.." Ayame said from behind him. Ritsu looked up and saw Aya was handing him a large pink vibrator and a bottle of lube.

Ritsu took the items, staring at them as if he'd never seen anything like them before. Aya had never wanted to use toys on him before. Ayame slowly pulled his boots and pants off and sat back down completely nude. His hand returned immediately to his member and he watched Ritsu closely.

Ritsu stared back at him, his eyes round in wonder. Aya smiled softly at him.

"Well go on…Use them. Give me something to watch…." He said slowly. Ritsu's eyes got even wider as realization hit him. He swallowed hard, and hesitated before unscrewing the bottle of lube.

The vibrator was pretty big. Not as big as Aya of course, but big none-the-less. Ritsu stared at it, wondering if it would hurt once it was inside and turned on. He gave Aya one last glance and was met with a sly smile urging him to continue. Ritsu squirted some lube onto his fingers and lay back, his head away from Aya and his bottom directly in front of him, and slowly inserted one finger in himself.

"Ah…" He cooed. The lube was cold. He began pushing the digit in and out, using the rest of his coated fingers to apply more lube around his entrance. Slowly he pushed in a second finger, then a third. He began pumping them in and out quickly, sighing and moaning every time.

Ayame gripped his cock, slowly running his hands up and down over the head, keeping in time with Ritsu's fingers. He watched Ritsu's cock twitch and bob with every move, the pre-cum running down over the head. Aya licked his lips slowly.

"Ahhnn…." Ritsu sighed, sliding his fingers out. He sat up, wincing a little, and picked up the vibrator. He squirted a good amount of lube on the tip of it and swirled it around the top. He swallowed and lay back down. Aya smirked, watching his face wince as he tried to force the object into himself. Ritsu gasped as the head entered with a pop, and slowly began inserting the rest. It was wide, a little wider than Aya's, but not nearly as long. When Ritsu had it inserted as far as it could go, he flipped the button on the bottom and felt a sensation work through him. He moaned.

"Ahhnnn…Nn…Y-yeah…" He said slowly. His dick was aching with need for release, but Aya still hadn't given him permission to do so. Ritsu shuddered as he pulled the vibrator out, shoving it roughly back in.

"Ah!" He yelled. He bit his bottom lip as the end of the toy hit his ass. Ayame's eyebrows rose as he began pumping in time with the toy. In and out, up and down. Ayame sighed, watching Ritsu's cock bob back and forth every time the end of the toy slapped into his tight ass. He had been such a good boy today…not touching himself once even though Ayame knew he wanted to.

"He deserves some sort of reward…" Ayame thought. He rose from his chair and walked silently over the Ritsu. He sat down at Ritsu's head and leaned down to his ear.

"Keep going…" He whispered. Aya crawled over Ritsu, leaning down and slowly licking the pre-cum off Ritsu's dick. Ritsu gasped, but continued pumping the toy in and out of himself like Ayame instructed. Ayame ran his cock over Ritsu's lips.

"You can suck me off if you want…" He said. Ritsu maoned and opened his mouth wide, leaning up a little and taking in as much of Ayame as he could. Aya sighed, and leaned down, running his tongue slowly over Ritsu's cock and suckling on the head. Ritsu let out a muffled moan as he pulled the toy out and reinserted it in time with Aya's sucking.

"Mmm…You like it when I suck you, don't you Ritsu?" Ayame asked before leaning down and swallowing a little more of Ritsu's cock. Ritsu nodded, ramming the toy back into himself.

"Ahn….Y-yes Ayame…It feels s-sooo good…" Ritsu moaned, dragging out the last words as he pulled the toy out again.

"Mmm…Harder Ritsu…Push it back in harder, and moan for me." Ayame cooed, grabbing Ritsu's cock with one hand and pumping as he sucked the head.

"Ahhnn…Y-yes Ayame….Nnn…Y-yeah…" Ritsu moaned as Aya began stroking him. He gripped the toy and rammed it back into himself, crying out as his leg muscles tightened.

"A-Ayame….C-Can I come in your mouth?" Ritsu asked in a timid voice. Aya smiled.

"You may.." He said slowly, swirling his tongue around Ritsu's member. Ritsu sighed, pulling the toy back out slowly. He wrapped his mouth around Aya's member and sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down and running his tongue over the bottom. Aya moaned.

"Nnn…R-Ritsu you've got a magical mouth…." He said. He closed his eyes and returned his mouth to Ritsu's cock, waiting for him to explode.

Ritsu swirled his tongue and sucked harder, swallowing some of Aya's dick and deep-throating him. Ayame felt his stomach flip and released Ritsu's cock.

"Nnn….A-Almost…There….Just a little….Oooohhhnnnn…." Aya moaned as he released himself deep in Ritsu's throat. Ritsu swallowed, keeping his mouth wrapped around Aya's dick sucking out every last drop. Ayame shivered and smirked returning his mouth to Ritsu's member. Ritsu sighed as Aya's hot mouth captured his cock.

"Nnnn….Just a little more…" Ritsu sighed, roughly ramming the toy back inside him. He quickened his pace and bite his bottom lip. Ayame sucked him harder in time with the toy and kept his pace by pumping him with his hand.

Ritsu moaned.

"Yes….Yeah…R-right there…..Ahh…Ahh…..Ahhhhhhnnnnn….." He moaned as he shot his seed into Aya's mouth. Ayame swallowed it, sucking hard to get the rest of it. He tasted so good. When he was done, Ayame released Ritsu's member and climbed off him. He got up and sat back down in his chair. He patted his lap and Ritsu jumped up and went to sit on it.

"Mmm…Did you have fun today Ritsu?" Ayame asked, twirling a lock of Ritsu's brown-orange hair on his long fingers.

"Yes Ayame…" Ritsu said, smiling up at him. Aya smiled back and leaned down, capturing his lips.

Ritsu eagerly returned the kiss, leaning in a placing his hands on Aya's toned chest.

"We'll do this again soon…." Ayame said. Ritsu nodded and curled up in his lap. He enjoyed the time he spent with his idol, and couldn't wait for their next visit.

End Notes: Whew…Even I have to admit that this one came out pretty hot….I was getting heat flashes while I was writing it…XD There's just something about striptease/master+slave/toy stories that just make me go yay XD Thanks for reading you guys! Review if you'd like! See you guys next story! -love-

Truly, SoapBoxDerby


End file.
